The Marauders and Their Games
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: The Marauders and their friends play a game of Truth or Dare. RLSB & JPLE


**Truth or Dare?**

Lily Evans hated only one person and had a good reason too. When _he_ wasnt asking her out he was pulling an idiotic prank on someone, usually poor Severus.

Tonight the so-called _Marauders_ were hosting a party. Only close and personal friends could attend. So of course James Potter, the arrogant, concieted, prat I was talking of earlier, invited me. His best friend,Sirius Black, also invited _my_ best friend,Alice. Which meant I was trapped. I couldnt say no to Alice because she tends to get violent.

So know back to the present. I am uptairs in the girls dorm getting ready for the party. Alice had just finished dressing and was trying unsuccessfully to help me get ready. "Alice! Please stop pulling my hair!" yelled an irritated Lily. "Fine. Fix your own hair then." replied a calm Alice.

Lily smirked and picked up her wand. She then muttered a spell Alice had never heard before. Smoke emited out of the end of Lilys wand. "Oh my Gosh! Your hair looks beautiful!" shrieked Alice with delight."Thank you." replied Lily, taking a bow.

"Now to find you an outfit..."whispered Alice. "NO! I have already picked one out for your information." She then picked up a pair of skinny jeans and short sleeve shirt, followed by a jean jacket.

Alice muttered her approval while Lily picked up their purses and ushered her friend out of the room to the boys dorm.

When they arrived Alice was the one to knock while Lily waited patiently behind her.

"Well, hello to you fine looking ladies." said Sirius Black before letting them enter."Watch it,Black!"Lily warned him as she passed.

Lily allowed her eyes to pass over the room only to discover that it was actually clean. Then her eyes locked with someone elses. It was James Potter.

She gave him a quick smile before she realized what she was doing._ "Damn. He is looking good tonight." _she thought. She didnt even try to stop what she was thinking. He smiled back a little suprised.

"Take a seat ladies?" James offered. Both girls sat down in the floor along with the other marauders,Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. "I wanna play truth or dare."stated Sirius.

A few whatevers and okays were tossed around. " Okay because I thought of the idea I will go first.

So...Alice. Truth or Dare?" asked Sirius. "Ummmm...Dare me!" she replied and quickly regretted it when she saw the look on his face.

"Okie Dokie. I dare you to kiss Snivellous." he said while laughing. "Ewwwwww! No way! What are the consequences?" she timidly questioned. " We had not thought of that." said Remus.

"Well, think about it now." she hurried them. The four boys huddled and were whispering. They broke the circle and all were smiling. "Okay. We are now officially playing...STRIP Truth or Dare!!" announced Sirius and James at the same time.

"Fine then." Alice then took off her light pink jacket. "Lils. Truth or dare?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Lily knew whatever she chose Alice would make it embarrasing. "Truth." Lily said without thinking. Everyone just smiled. "Okay. Who do you like?" Everyone burst out laughing at the unoriginal question. " Well. If everyone must know, I like James." she said while blushing heavily. Her face was competition to her bright red hair.

"Oh...just shut up! Ummm...Sirius. Truth or Dare?" she said with an almost evil grin. Sirius replied by saying "Did you even have to ask? Dare me!" Lily thought for a while while everyone else sat nervously fidgeting in their spots, waiting for Lilys dare.

"Okay. I dare you to...KISS REMUS!" she said while she was laughing like a maniac. "Okayyyyy. No more Fire Whiskey for Lils tonight." Alice said as she made a grab for the half empty bottle sitting in front of her drunken friend.

Sirius just looked at Remus. Remus just looked at Sirius. Finally they closed the gap between them. Everyone was so grossed out that they got up and left, but moans could be heard from the room.

They went to the great hall and continued their game.(AN- The remaining players are Peter, James,Lily, Alice)

"James, would you like to take Sirius' turn." asked Lily politely. "Sure would my lady." he innocently flirted with her. She rolled her eyes at his silliness. "Umm...Lily. Truth or Dare?" he laughed at the response he got.

"Potter. Why did you pick me? You just love to see me squirm, dont you? Fine. I choose dare." she yelled but quickly regretted it." I dare you to come to a closet with me." he gazed at her like he was an innocent little school boy.

"You know you can always take something off, Lils." said Alice. But Lily was already on her way to the closet with James behind her. "Ok. I will see you soon." yelled Alice right before the door of the closet was shut.

"You know James. I have always liked you. I just considered you to be a big headed prat." she recited. He answered by kissing her. She moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her neck and she once again, moaned. "Wait. We are in the middle of a game." she told the teenage boy, as she stopped him.

He pouted but led her back out of the closet only to find Remus and Sirius waiting for them. "Ohhhh. Did Jamsie get a little?" asked the forever rude, Sirius Black. "No you bloody prat and watch your mouth around Lily and Alice." he shot back.

Remus slapped Sirius in the back of the head. "OW! You dont abuse your boyfriend!" said Sirius, while laughing. "Well, its like this. Either I hit you now or you sleep in your own bed tonight." Remus said while smirking, knowing he had won.

"EWWW!" said Alice while freaking out. " Yeah, guys. TMI!" James told his friends. "Can we get on with the game?" Lily asked. " Yeah. And its your turn." anwered her new boyfriend.

" Ok. Sirius, T or D?" she asked him. " I want truth now that I know how your dares go." Lily smirked and asked him if he ever fancied James. He paled, as did James. " Only for a week in fourth year , when I realized I was gay." he whispered. " OK! Lets call it a night. I mean, now everyone has someone. Alice has Frank, I have James, and Siri has Remi." Lily said while teasing the two boys. Everyone gathered their things, but instead of the girls going up their stairs, they followed the boys. "What are you doing?" they all asked in unison.

" We want to stay with you." they answered calmly. The boys shrugged and led them up. "Oh. James, what were you planning earlier today?" Lily asked as she climbed into James' four poster. " We were trying to figure out who to set Remus up with, but now he has someone." he replied quietly. He pulled her close to him and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
